


Shattered Medalion Ficlets

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Crushes, F/M, Friendship, Missing Scene, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Charcters Mentioned - Freeform, Post-Game(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Three ficlets that fit together into a story about Nancy and Sonny and how finally meeting affected them.





	Shattered Medalion Ficlets

Sonny shook hands with Leena and Patrick, "There's room for you both at S.P.I.E.D. if you're ever interested."

"We might take you up on that," Leena answered for both of them, "I'm sure you could always use a code breaker, and I need codes that are hard to break."

"Thanks for helping me find my river," Patrick broke in.

Sonny smiled and turned to George. "George, I'm so sorry about what happened, I never meant for you to get hurt."

"It wasn't your fault, and I don't blame you for what Kiri did." George replied as she shook his hand.

"It was wonderful meeting you Bess." Bess blushed as Sonny kissed her cheek.

Then Sonny turned to Nancy, "Nancy, what can I say? You helped me prove that Grandpa Jin was telling the truth and find what he was looking for. Thank you."

"Sonny, will we see you again?"

"If the time comes, I'll find you." He chucked her chin, "Here's looking at you kid."

* * *

Sonny leaned back in his seat on the flight from New Zealand and closed his eyes. _What happened back there between Nancy and I?_ he wondered. _It felt like we had some sort of connection._

Oh well, he'd have to ask Jamilla when he got back to headquarters. She always has the answers.

* * *

Nancy, Bess, and George had finally returned to River Heights and along with Ned were taking Togo for a walk. Nancy stopped as her phone went off, signaling that she had received a text message. The message came from an unknown number, intrigued, Nancy pressed ok.

"You were right," the message read, "Mom always wanted to believe Grandpa Jin but was afraid to. Now that I can prove he was right, they're talking again - Sonny."

"Who was that from?" Ned asked, noticing Nancy's smile.

"Just a friend, who wanted to say thank you."


End file.
